Rath Illuser and Cesia
by Silver Andante
Summary: Bagian kisah Rath dan Cesia dari Dragon Knights. Janji-janji dan kepastian yang mereka sampaikan satu sama lain. Untaian kepercayaan yang meraka bangun menorehkan perasaan dalam dimensi waktu yang terus berputar. Drabble/Canon/4 theme


**Rath Illuser and Cesia **

**Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami**

* * *

—**Rath Illuser **

**Time: Nadil's revival**

Rath Illuser.

Namanya sekarang. Mereka yang memberikannya.

Rath hanya boneka kecil yang mereka beri darah pelindung naga. Mengubahnya sebagai entitas baru. Ikatan ini yang membuat Rath merasa menjadi tawanan mereka.

Kenapa dirinya merasa bersalah? Dia adalah seorang monster. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

Mungkin karena mereka memberikan hati ini—yang tak pernah diinginkannya. Karena itu mengajarkan pemuda itu bagaimana cara mencintai dan... merasakan berbagai macam kesakitan.

Setiap seseorang terluka, Rath akan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Keberadaannya tak berarti apa-apa kecuali kesedihan dan penderitaan.

Rath Illuser—mimpi buruk dari segala mimpi buruk.

.

.

Rath membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Ia melihat dinding atap yang polos, kemudian menatap wajah Cesia yang penuh kekhawatiran. Ia tidak percaya semua ini. Ia bahkan menyangkal, membuang beribu kemungkinan yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Namun ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya bernafas dan bergerak, Rath sadar ini adalah kenyataan.

"Aku…hidup?" ia melihat tangannya yang bergerak sesuai perintah. "Bagaimana bisa…?"

_Aku bahkan memenggal kepalaku sendiri. Aku merasa berbeda… ada apa denganku?_

Rath terbangun dan kemudian meraba dada bidangnya lalu menemukan sebuah kalung yang sudah menjaganya selama ini bertengger manis di sana.

"Itu jimat naga cahayamu, Rath. Zoma mengambil kalung itu setelah Nadil membuangnya." Rath tersentak ketika mendengar Cesia berbicara dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku senang kau kembali. Aku merindukanmu."

Seketika Rath menutup wajahnya yang bersemu. Membuat Cesia tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau membuatku kembali hidup?!"

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Rath. Kalau kau pergi, aku tidak tahu harus mengolok-olok siapa lagi. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan dirimu mati. Kau ingat itu, kan? Nah, secara teknis kau memang mati, tapi aku membawamu kembali."

"Te-tentu saja—aku ingat." Rath mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau ingat? Lalu apa yang salah?" Cesia menjauhkan tangan Rath dari wajah pemuda itu dan memandangnya lekat, mencari jawaban dari ketidakpercayaan Rath tentang semua ini.

"Aku sudah membunuh Alfeegi."

"Itu bukan kau, itu adalah Nadil." elak Cesia menyadarkan Rath bahwa itu bukanlah perbuatannya.

"Aku kembali hidup? Ini tidak normal! Sekarang aku bahkan lebih aneh daripada sebelumnya!"

"Tenanglah! Kau tidak harus bersikap seperti ini!"

"Lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa?!" Nafas Rath terengah, emosinya keluar karena rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Rath menghela nafasnya. Membiarkan frase yang lebih lembut keluar dari bibirnya yang setengah terkatup. "Aku tak dapat melakukan hal ini. Aku tak seperti dirimu, Cesia."

"A-aku tidak… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi mereka setelah semua yang terjadi?" kata pemuda itu penuh dilema, ia memegang dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat untuk berpikir. "Aku tak dapat melakukannya. Aku tak dapat bersikap seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura tidak membunuh Alfeegi atau melepaskan Varawoo."

Cesia tersenyum lembut, "Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hanya beberapa frase yang ia katakan agar Rath merasa tenang. Dengan itu, Cesia kembali menekan Rath untuk bersandar kembali ke tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman. Membuatnya melupakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi setelah semua ini berakhir.

"Jadi, Crewger benar-benar sudah mati."

Rath memandangnya gadis itu datar, seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama ia tertidur. Cesia balas menatap pemuda itu dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku tahu bagaimana hal itu bekerja. Kau membutuhkan tubuh Crewger untuk membuatku kembali hidup."

"Ketika Crewger mengetahui bahwa suatu hari Nadil akan mengambil alih tubuhku… ia menyerah dan menawarkan dirinya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Illuser, dan menyelamatkanku adalah tugas yang akan jatuh di bahunya."

"Putri Bintang sudah memprediksikan bahwa Crewger akan menjadi… tubuh keduamu."

Rath memejamkan matanya pasrah, "Aku hanya hidup karena orang lain sudah mati."

Seketika suasana terdiam, seolah waktu diberhetikan secara tidak layak oleh perkataan pemuda itu. Cesia lebih memilih diam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Rath terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Pemuda itu membuat semua ini menjadi rumit untuknya.

"Wajah ini tidak mempunyai luka. Tindikan yang diberikan oleh Kaistern sudah hilang sekarang… ini—bukan tubuh asliku." Rath mendengar setiap perkataannya yang samar menggema dalam ruangan itu. _Ya, benar._ "Aku adalah monster yang tercipta dari bagian tubuh orang lain."

_Kau begitu tumpul, Rath. Pikiranmu._

Cesia menatap entitas yang berhasil ia selamatkan itu tengah kacau. Namun ia mengerti jika dirinya berada di posisi Rath saat ini.

"_Kau bukanlah bangsa naga, kau… lebih dari itu!" ia mendengar semuanya dari balik dinding, ketika Bierrez berteriak ditengah pertarungannya dengan Rath. Kenyataan yang disembunyikannya dari Rath selama ini._

"_Tentu saja. Aku… Aku adalah monster mengerikan—yang mendatangkan kengerian di seluruh Dusis!" suara hujan menjadi saksi pengakuan Rath saat itu._

_Kaistern mengatakan padaku tentang hal ini. Tetapi sebelumnya aku sudah mengetahui, Putri Bintang… mengatakan tentang rahasia Rath waktu itu. Ini adalah rahasia yang aku sembunyikan darinya selama ini._

"Bangsa naga sudah bekerja keras untuk menjagaku tetap hidup, aku tidak ingin hidup lagi—membiarkanku hidup, itu terlalu berbahaya. Aku mungkin akan membunuh semua orang yang ada di sini."

_Aku hidup… karena aku adalah satu-satunya penerus raja naga. Jika aku mati… bangsa naga tidak mungkin ada lagi._

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak membiarkanku sendirian?" Rath memunggungi Cesia, membawa beban yang ditanggungnya sendirian.

_Aku mengingat semuanya… bahkan tajamnya pedang yang mengiris leherku begitu terasa._

Namun Rath tersentak ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang mengganjal, sontak ia menatap Cesia. "Nadil menghabiskan kekuatan kehidupanku dan juga mengambil alih tubuhku, tapi aku di sini sekarang."

"Kehidupan tidak dapat dikembalikan tanpa kematian yang lain. Siapa yang memberikanku nyawa, Cesia?" akhirnya Rath menyadari apa yang sudah mengganjal hatinya sedari tadi. "Siapa?! Katakan padaku!"

"Siapa yang telah memberikan kehidupannya untukku?! Jawab aku, Cesia! SIAPA YANG AKU BUNUH KALI INI?!" Rath bertanya dengan nada mendesak, Cesia tahu—perasaan bersalah pemuda itu semakin menjadi. "JAWAB AKU!"

Cesia mendekat, menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Rath. Memandang mata merah itu penuh ketegasan dan jawaban itu mendesak peluh Rath yang terasa dingin.

"Kaistern. Kaistern memberikan nyawanya kepadamu. Dia menyayangimu." Cesia menjawabnya, menjawab semua pertanyaan Rath. Memberikannya kepastian, meskipun itu dapat membuatnya terluka. "Aku menggunakan kekuatan anginku dan kekuatan kehidupan Kaistern untuk membawamu kembali."

Rath tersentak. Ia tidak percaya siapa yang kali ini dibunuhnya. Perasaan bersalah, kecewa, dan luka—merambat masuk melalui celah-celah hatinya yang dingin. _Kenapa?_ Ia terus mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam hatinya.

"Kau masih ingat air kebangkitan yang tersiram padamu, Rath? Apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika itu terjadi pada orang lain yang bukan monster? Perlahan-lahan cairan itu akan merambat dan menghancurkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya, kemudian pikirannya. Dan akhirnya membunuhnya… dengan sangat menyakitkan." Cesia ingat kejadian di altar, saat melihat bagian tubuh Kaistern—tangan kirinya yang hancur. "Rath, air kebangkitan mengenai Kaistern sama seperti dirimu waktu itu. Dia sudah mati."

SRAK!

Bantal alas tempatnya bersandar terlempar, menerbangkan bulu-bulu angsa dari dalam celah kain. Rath kesal, kecewa, marah.

"Sialan kau, Kaistern! Kau mematahkan janjimu! Kau berjanji untuk mengatakan padaku apa yang sedang kau cari!" Rath berteriak, mencaci Kaistern yang tak menepati janjinya. _Dan sekarang kau mati, sialan kau…_ "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku apa itu! Kau tak pernah pandai menjaga kata-katamu! Hanya sekali saja… Aku… Aku pikir…"

_Dia mati untukku! _"Baik! Kau ingin mati? Silahkan! Aku tak peduli!"

"A-aku… Dia…" Dan kristal bening itu menetes, jatuh membasahi permukaan kain.

"Rath…"

_Air mata?!_

"Apa? Kenapa aku mengangis?" dalam kelopak matanya yang hampa, luruh serta dua bening yang mengembang—bergulir membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Rath tak percaya ia dapat menangis demi Kaistern—orang yang disayanginya. "Monster tidak merasakan sakit. Monster seharusnya tidak bisa menangis."

Rath menunduk, menangisi orang yang telah mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. Dan kemudian tangan itu terjulur ke arahnya, membawanya mendekat. Mendekap wajah pemuda itu kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya. Menenangkannya dalam sekejap.

"Sekarang, diamlah!" Cesia melepaskan tautannya, membuat Rath mendongak masih dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan lupa, kau bukan satu-satunya _yokai_ di sini."

"Aku tidak… lupa," Rath memegang keningnya. _Apakah dia baru saja menciumku?_

"Jangan membuat situsi lebih sulit dari ini. Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak manja." Cesia menggenggam jemari Rath, menyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak sendiri. "Jika kau merasa kesepian, panggillah namaku. Jika kau merasa takut, genggamlah tanganku. Dan jika kau merasa sisi jahatmu mengambil alih, berdoalah kepada Tuhan semoga hal itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Janji yang membuat seorang Rath Illuser luluh. Seperti salju yang ada di atas ranting-ranting pohon ketika awal musim semi. Ya, pemuda itu membutuhkan Cesia berada disisinya.

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang? Aku ada di sini untukmu, Rath Illuser." Satu simpulan yang Cesia lakukan untuk membuat sang entitas tenang dalam sadarnya. Menggandakan janji-janji yang mungkin sulit untuk ia tepati. Yah, kebohongan adalah salah satu cara agar Rath melepaskannya.

"… jadi tubuh ini milik Crewger?" satu pertanyaan kecil dari Rath. Menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, benar. Dia melakukannya dengan sukarela." Cesia tersenyum lembut, menegaskan sekali lagi bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Kau mau ciuman selamat malam lagi?"

Rath terdiam menatap Cesia, memberi jawaban dari kedua kelopak matanya yang redup. Cesia mengecup kening Rath, menyenandungkan _lullaby_ agar pemuda itu tertidur. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Rath sebelum ia bersama Nadil esok.

Rath Illuser tenang dalam tidurnya yang lelap, hingga mimpi buruknya perlahan menghilang. Menarik diri dalam kegelapan yang merengkuhnya selama ini.

.

.

—**Liar**

**Time: After Nadil's revival**

Rath Illuser adalah seorang pembohong,

Begitu pula seorang peramal bernama Cesia yang ditemuinya.

Sungguh, ketika Rath melihat mata peramal itu di dalam ruangan kastil dan mengancamnya dengan seonggok pedang tajam tepat di leher, ia tahu gadis itu sama seperti dirinya. Pembohong yang tak dapat dipercaya. Tapi Rath mempercayai Cesia, tidak peduli ia mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tidak harus mempercayainya. Seperti yang Rath katakan ketika bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Rath terkekeh ketika ia ingat bahwa tak ada satupun orang selain Cesia yang dapat dipercayainya. Tidak juga dirinya sendiri, Raja Lykouleon, maupun Kaistern.

Dan kepercayaannya itulah yang membuat Rath tak dapat membiarkan Cesia pergi dari dirinya. Tidak kepada Bierrez, Nadil ataupun yang lainnya.

Namun pembohong tetaplah seorang pembohong.

Sang ksatria naga bangun dari tidur panjangnya, menyibak kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat. Yang pertama didapatinya adalah Thatz dan Rune yang meneriaki namanya kemudian memeluknya bersyukur. Namun ada kehadiran sosok lain yang memberinya sentuhan ketika ia tertidur. Ia sangat yakin bukan Thatz dan Rune yang melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Dimana Cesia?" Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Thatz dan Rune tersentak. "Seseorang baru saja di sini, dia menyentuh wajahku dan menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya terasa dingin…"

Rath menggenggam tangan kanannya yang masih bisa merasakan kehadiran orang itu. _Mungkinkah, Cesia?_

"Apa itu Cesia? Ia berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingku. Dimana dia? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Rath…" Thatz yang membelakanginya berujar lirih. Jika ia menjawabnya, mungkin Rath akan terbebani oleh rasa kekecewaan.

"Ada apa?"

"Cesia… sudah pergi. Dia membuat perjanjian dengan Nadil. Cesia akan kembali padanya jika Nadil menarik pasukan monsternya dari sini."

"Kami sudah berusaha menghentikan mereka, tapi kami terlambat. Dia sudah menghilang…" Rune menambahkannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Cesia untuk Rath kala itu.

Sejenak Rath terpaku, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lalu terkekeh sambil meletakan telapak tangan dahinya. Membuat kedua temannya kembali tersentak atas reaksi yang diberikan Rath itu. "Keh… Cesia yang sama, dia tetap seorang pembohong…"

Janji yang diuntai, membuatnya rapuh dalam ketidak berdayaan. Sejenak ia lupa bahwa Cesia adalah seorang pembohong. Ah, bodohnya…

.

.

—**Kiss**

**Time: Bringing Back Cesia**

Pejalanan Rath menuju Kainaldia menyelamatkan Cesia dari istana Nadil. Rath sudah dua kali mencium Cesia. Satu, ketika ia terpenjara dalam kungkungan rantai yang dibuat Nadil dan Cesia menyelamatkannya dengan memakaikan sebuah kalung. Ia memberinya kecupan, sebelum jatuh tidak berdaya saat itu. Mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada Cesia ketika tubuhnya yang menghilang lagi.

Kedua, saat mereka bertemu dalam keadaan sadar di lorong bangunan kastil. Keberadaan Rath yang tiba-tiba disana membuat Cesia tidak percaya. Matanya yang tajam dan senyuman itu berada di depan matanya sendiri. Rath datang, dia kembali. Dia tidak melarikan diri dari janji yang mereka buat. Dan tanpa kata sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Rath menciumnya dalam hingga Cesia dapat merasakannya. Merasakan apa yang Rath lakukan.

"_Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!_ Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Apa kau pikir aku akan berubah jadi katak?" Rath tersenyum kala menyentuh pipi Cesia yang merona. Rath tidak merasa takut lagi, tidak sedikitpun. Ia hidup kembali, karena Cesia menepati janjinya untuk tidak membiarkannya mati.

"Kau salah. Aku hanya mengatakan 'Halo'. Karena kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sebuah ciuman, aku pikir akan lebih tepat jika mengatakan halo seperti itu juga." Ia ingat saat Cesia memberikan ciuman selamat malam padanya saat itu. Dimana keesokan harinya Rath menemukan Cesia lenyap dari sisinya.

Cesia salah tingkah atas perbuatan Rath yang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu tak pernah tahu bahwa Rath dapat melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Ah, Rath. Kau berhasil menggoda seorang gadis dengan cara yang sangat manis. _Hello Kiss_, uh? Sangat manis, bukan?

"A-apakah kau tidak bisa mengatakan sebuah kata sebelum melakukan hal seperti itu?! Berpikirlah dulu!"

Ah, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan… untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

_Ia begitu merindunya._

.

.

—**Past**

**Time: After Nadil's Death**

Malam hari yang tenang di musim dingin. Di antara semak dan pepohonan hutan di lingkungan Kastil. Rath berdiri di hadapan batu nisan orang-orang yang begitu berarti baginya—yang telah terbunuh karenanya. Ia menatap sendu. Rasa bersalah, kecewa, marah, bercampur di dalam hatinya. Mengapa mereka begitu peduli kepada dirinya yang tidak pantas untuk hidup ini. Mengapa mereka mau berkorban nyawa demi monster Dusis yang sudah membunuh ribuan orang ini. Jari-jari Rath menyentuh permukaan batu nisan itu dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya lirih.

Angin dingin menyeruak menggoyangkan pucuk-pucuk daun dan menembus rongga-rongga kayu yang tertutupi salju. Rath mendongak menghadap langit. Pemuda itu merelakan mereka pergi dengan damai. Cahaya bulan, pepohonan dan butiran salju menjadi saksi bisu apa yang terjadi pada saat itu. Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Rath tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti akan selalu menemukannya dimanapun.

"Rath, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Cesia muncul dari balik semak dengan raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, mungkin ia berlari sampai ke tempat ini. Rath tidak menjawab, ia masih terpaku pada langit dengan sebingkai senyuman tergurat di paras tampannya. Gadis itu mendekat, menyelampirkan kain ke atas bahu Rath—menyelimutinya dari udara dingin.

"Ini musim dingin, dan kau pergi dengan pakaian tipis. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!" Seketika Rath menunduk dan menatap Cesia yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Rath bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat Cesia mengernyit tak mengerti. Sama seperti pada saat mereka berada di atas menara kastil waktu itu. Namun sebelum Cesia sempat memberi jawaban, Rath memeluknya erat. Pemuda itu menghirup ceruk leher gadis itu, mewanginya dengan nafas yang hangat. Rath terlihat sangat nyaman. Perasaan hangat dan menentramkan. Tangis kesedihan dan luka, semua sirna seakan gadis itu membawanya pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa pemuda itu jangkau. Ya, perasaannya benar.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Mereka terdiam dalam pelukan itu sebelum Cesia terkekeh dan mendongak menatap Rath.

"Apa kau salah makan? Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Seketika Rath tertawa, "Hahaha, Cesia, aku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini."

"Apa kau berbohong?"

"Tidak, aku berkata sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus memanggilmu 'Rajaku' sekarang?"

Rath tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Permaisuriku."

Cesia meneguk ludahnya susah payah, wajahnya mulai merona. Ia membalas pelukan Rath erat.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Rath lagi. "Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu…"

Rath terus mengulang kata-kata itu, berulang-ulang kali. Sampai Cesia sadar dan bertanya padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus mengatakannya? Lagipula aku sudah tahu hal itu."

"Sampai kau menjawabnya…"

Cesia mendongak, menatap pemuda itu yang terus menyenandungkan cinta dengan senyuman. Ia tahu sejak awal, dirinya tak akan dapat pergi kemana-mana selain disisi Rath. Disisi pemuda yang membutuhkannya.

"Aku juga…" Cesia terbata, suaranya hilang ditelan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melanda hatinya. "…aku—mencintaimu."

Rath mendengar jawaban itu meskipun hanya bisikan kecil yang keluar dari bibir gadisnya. Hati pemuda itu yang sebelumnya dingin, kini menjadi hangat. Kekehan yang muncul dari bibir pemuda itu menghentikan suasana tegang. Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh sisi wajah Cesia, membawanya mendekat. Mengecup bibirnya sekilas tanpa rasa malu.

"Kuharap kau tidak lagi berbohong dan tetap berada disisiku selamanya…"

"Begitu juga denganmu…"

Janji itu diulur—diuntai—disimpul dengan sedemikian rupa, namun bukan palsu seperti yang dahulu.

.

.

.

**Just drabble story from an amateur.**

**Dragon Knights is the first comic that I have. So, it was memorable for me. :)**


End file.
